Ultraman Tiga (character)/Gallery
For the main page go here: Ultraman Tiga Official Pictures Show lzlzlzlzlzllz.jpg|Tiga in the opening Tiga.jpg|TAKE ME HIGHER tiga fight.jpg Tiga_ready.png Tiga Vs Keliroid.jpg|Tiga vs Kyreiloid Zoiger_tiga.jpg|Tiga Sky Type vs Zoiger 01-35.jpg|Tiga gathering energy to fire the Ranbalt Light Bomb Tiga_ultraman_hand_shake.jpg|Tiga and Ultraman shake hands Tiga_ready_to_go.png Tiga_vs_gananzoa_tentechal.png|Tiga vs Gatanzoa Zero_Tiga_Retsuden.jpg Tiga VS Tyrant Ginga Cap.jpg|Ultraman Tiga reappears on Ultraman Ginga series special Ultraman_Tiga_v_Tyrant.png|Tiga vs. Tyrant in the Ultraman Ginga Theatrical Special ultraman-tiga-8.jpg Goldras v Ultraman Tiga.png|Tiga vs. Goldras TigaVSKilliel.jpg Tiga2.jpg Zepellion.jpg|Glitter Zeppilion Ray on Gatanozoa 1463535 477732185679978 754362075 n.jpg|Tiga appearnce in Ultraman Ginga : Theater Special 1460011 484791151640748 984238849 n.jpg 1488874 484751101644753 451710543 n.jpg 546012_487518841367979_1726348109_n.jpg Ultraman-Ginga-Taro-Seven-Tiga.jpg 1479149 489026631217200 1447323644 n.jpg|In Ultraman Ginga second special, Tiga was shown fighting his archenemy, Evil Tiga Maxresdefault (2).jpg Tiga Power Type vs Gathanozoa.jpg Tiga Power Type vs Goldras.jpg 1800369_520683981384798_774058624_n.jpg 400627_517579811695215_491073909_n.jpg Tiga Avatar.jpg Tiga 8383838.jpg Tiga ohh...jpg Tiga hshahaqj.jpg Tiga types 27.jpg Tiga types 23.jpg Movie vlcsnap-2013-03-15-03h56m18s86.png|Tiga and Dyna After defeat Queen Monera Ultraman Dyna (Three Forms).jpg|Tiga, Gaia and Dyna on Gaia Movie. tiga dyna gaia.png|Tiga with Dyna & Gaia in The Decisive Battle in Hyperspace Tiga-dyna-gaia.jpg scale.jpg kyodai2jv0.jpg|Tiga vs King Goldras and King Silvergon Tiga_Hipporitto_Super8.jpg Ultrman_Tig.jpg|artwork for Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers SP12.png Video games atr86w.jpg|Tiga in Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth PS2 Game. Forms Default 50256_127551032019_1136139_n.jpg U tiga.jpg|Ultraman Tiga Multi Type Fight Tiga.jpg|Ultraman Tiga jumps while preparing tu use Zepellion Ray. Tiga Ultraman.jpg|Tiga Multi-Type 023_ultra-man_tiga I.jpg|Ultraman Tiga artwork from Prod. Official Web Site Ultraman Tiga Multi Type2.jpg|Multi Type chara_03.png|Multie Type in Ultraman Retsuden Tiga_Power_dt.jpg Ultrmn Tg pwr tp.png|Ultraman Tiga Power Type Ultraman Tiga Power Type etc.jpg|Tiga Power Type in episode 51 power.png|Power Type Ultraman Tiga Power Type 1.jpg|Power Type Sky_uh.jpg 0000.jpg|Ultraman Tiga Sky Type Ultraman Tiga Sky Type 1.jpg|Sky Type ultraman_tiga_6.jpg Tiga2.jpg Also cool Tiga.png Sky type.png Medish.jpg Glitter Tiga U tigag.jpg|Glitter Tiga in The Final Odyssey Glitter ultras.jpg|Glitter Ultras 250px-Tiga_Glitter.jpg|Glitter Tiga Glitter2.jpg Dark Giant Tiga_Dark.jpg|Tiga Dark, the form he used when augmented with darkness. U dtiga.jpg|Tiga Dark Tiga Dark 2 etc.jpg U ttiga.jpg|Tiga Tornado tornado.jpg U btiga.jpg|Tiga Blast Tiga held by Alien Epera.jpg|Tiga as a Spark Doll being held by Darker Gale Tiga Held rt.jpg|Tiga spark doll transforms into Tiga Dark after being Dark Live. Ginga Tiga Dark.jpg|Tiga Dark appears Tiga_Dark_VS_Ginga.jpg|Tiga Dark fighting Ginga Dark Tiga 2.jpg|Tiga Dark in Ultraman Ginga B10.png|Tiga Dark's appearance in Ultraman Ginga ginga5-tiga.jpg Ginga6-ginga-tiga.jpg Tiga Dark 288282.jpg Tiga Tornado 2838.jpg Other Tig_statue_trio.jpg|Tiga and the two other ultra warriors as statues (Tiga center) statue.jpg tga rs.png|Tiga's first rise, first appeared in episode 4 Ultrmn Tg rise.jpg|Ultraman Tiga's regular rise Tiga_Dark_arises.jpg|Tiga Dark rises in the movie. Tg_rise_tt.png|Tiga's rise in Ultraman Retsuden. Evil tiga.gif|Evil Tiga vs. Ultraman Tiga Noa_Tiga_Stage.jpg|Tiga and Ultraman Noa on a stageshow. Ultraman tiga evolu.jpg|Ultraman Tiga 1479053 480506522069211 496619782 n.jpg|Ultraman Tiga alongside Ultraseven and Ultraman will face Super Grand King 1454630 481040402015823 1550205196 n.jpg 1397176_579132282175731_474439823_o.jpg|Ultraman Tiga rise in Ultraman Ginga 971411 481031278683402 506519431 n.jpg 481007 481449038641626 228297750 n.jpg|Tiga with other Ultra Live Ultras zepellion_ginga.jpg|Zepellion Ray in Ultraman Ginga b14.png|Tiga's profile in Ultraman Ginga. Team.png imagesiiwiswm.jpg|Hand Slash used in Ginga. imagejjsjejjejw.jpg|Tiga performing a fire kick against Tyrant weapon to knock back towards it. imagejsjssgsfs.jpg Category:Images